DOLLHOUSE
by Natalia Faye 16-12-3-6-24 1
Summary: Hey so I decided to make my first songfic! HUZZAH! (please no haters, just constructive criticism) Rated T for violence/substance/alcohol/depressing stuff/swearing (if you count shit, hell, and crap). Thanks for reading! (this will be a either a one-shot or two-shot, depending on reviews, with different P.O.V.'s)


OK... 1st songfic! SO please be gentle if you have any criticism, and please no haters. I may or may not do a second part depending on reviews and the degree of my laziness/boredom ;) but if you guys really want me to, I will do a second part with different characters' P.O.V.'s.

**Dipper and Mabel's P.O.V.**

**Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls**

( No P.O.V. Age 6) Mabel always liked to play with her toys. Ever since she could recall, she would play with them until she was told not to. It helped her take her mind off of her parents and their... problems. Sometimes, Mommy would come home and act weird. Kinda like she was dizzy, and sick. Mabel would ask what was wrong, but she would just tell her to play with her dolls, not to panic, that all was fine. All was fine according to her lies. Meanwhile her Daddy would come home from work late and then they would both yell and scream into the wee hours of the morning.

**We'll be a perfect family.**

(Age 7) But... Dipper knew they never would be. Not anymore. All naive hope like that was lost after Dad had finally lost his patience and the twins' teacher saw their bruises... Now Dad was moving them away forever, and he was too scared to tell his friends in fear of getting beat again. He was confused, alone, and reluctant to trust.

**When you walk away, is when we really play.**

(Age 9) Dad would come into our room and take Mable into his room (Mom and Dad had now slept in different rooms for months). She would tell me the horrors of what he would do to her, but at least the visible damage stopped. Now we wouldn't have to move again. I just hope no one gets suspicious. I'm already suspicious enough... Friendships are not safe anymore. I can't ever let anyone see. Mabel has to wear long sleeves all the time now, and I wear a vest to make sure my too-big shirt doesn't blow up in the wind and expose my stomach. The weather could turn on him at any moment.

**You don't hear me when I say,**

No one can hear me... no one to trust... No one I can trust...

**Mom, please wake up.**

(Age 10) Mabel's Mom just wouldn't wake up... She tried dialing 911, but the phone bill was far too overdue. She was gone. The doctors said that her mom's death was caused by mauling and something called O.D. Now she only has Dipper. Dipper is the only one she can trust...

**Dad's with a slut**

(Mabel's P.O.V.) Dad started to bring other women to our house... they didn't wear much and they would take Dipper away while Dad took me.

**and your son is smoking cannabis**

Dipper and I found some drugs under Dad's bed... we took just an itty-bitty partial dose, and only to relieve the pain from our latest beating...

**No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens**

It helped me to stay calm and it made rainbows appear on the walls. I heard banging on the door, but I just faded away into Mabel Land. Dipper tried to shake me awake, but I just wanted to sleep. He looked so panicked and I wondered why the drugs weren't working for him. His panicked face relaxed and I saw his eyelids slide shut before mine followed.

**Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen.**

(Dipper's P.O.V., Age 11) The kitchen. The place where my dad's girlfriends hurts me. I hate this. I almost ended it, but then Mabel would be alone. I can't leave her alone in this hell...

**Places, places, get in your places**

When the police came, my dad forced us to clean the house to deny any suspicions. The police were dumb. I don't know how they didn't see how badly we were living. At least we got a break from the beatings.

**Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.**

(Mabel's P.O.V.) Dad made me wear a long-sleeved dress. Blech. I tried to lift my sleeve while the cops were there, but my dad grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it. Hard. A bit like a loving father would. The only catch was that it was on one of my biggest bruises. That means smile. Smile or you're dead. Smile or it's all over.

**Everyone thinks that we're perfect**

I pretend to be the perfect little girl at school, because if anyone raises the slightest suspicion, Dad will beat us again. I smile, I laugh, I color rainbows, and I wear bright colors. Some would think I'm overdoing it. *cough Dipper cough* But at least Dipper is holding out okay. He just focuses on books and he's actually really good. He's got all A's. I have this dream that if we get out of this hell hole that Dipper and I will go to college and he would become something fancy like a doctor while I would open a craftshop. But that just seems too good to be true.

**Please don't let them look through the curtains.**

(Wendy's P.O.V. Age 13) I just can't let my Dad see. He can't see my cuts, it would break him to pieces even more.. It's their fault, the bullies. Why can't they just leave me alone? They know my mom just died a month ago, they know we didn't have money for a nice funeral, they know how ugly I am. I know how ugly I am. I'm hideous. I'm alone, and I'm desperate for a path.

**Picture, picture, smile for the picture **

I've got 3 younger brothers to worry about. I have to stay strong and smile whenever I'm around them. No tears. No tears.  
><strong>Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?<strong>

I just have to be a good sister. I just have to. I just hope I haven't already failed.

**Everyone thinks that we're perfect**

(Pacifica's P.O.V. Age 10) My family is disgustingly rich. My parents are cruel, and my life is hell. Everyone sees the town founder's family, but all I see are a bunch of monsters, and they're training me to be one of them. My parents have already brainwashed me into such a perfect snobby little rich girl that I'm too far gone to go back. Too far gone to trust anyone ever again.  
><strong>Please don't let them look through the curtains.<strong>

Don't let them see my pathetic weeping. My parents are crafty. They leave no marks, only mental scars and pure self-loathing for being their child in their wake.

**D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**  
><strong>I see things that nobody else sees.<strong>

(Age 11) No one has seen or heard what I have. No one has been brainwashed by their own parents to be a snobby, rich, little shit to everyone she sees.

**Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on**

Everyone thinks my mom is so perfect. She's the prettiest woman in town married to the richest man in town and she has a lovely daughter who is just as sickeningly perfect and beautiful and rich as her.

**Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry.**

No one sees the monster she really is. She's far too covered in trendy clothes and diamonds to let any of her inner monster out.  
><strong>When you turn your back she pulls out a flask<strong>

She has a secret drinking problem that only I know about.

**And forgets his infidelity.**

My Dad has affairs with several women every night, but he can never seem to remember them. He says that his "memories of misdoings are gone thanks to the Blindeye" whatever that means.

**Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic**  
><strong>Go back to being plastic.<strong>

I know I'm in trouble when I hear my mom coming up to my room in the attic.

**No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens**

No one listens, they only see my perfect family, my perfect life, and my perfect room.

**One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen.**

But... I can only hope.

**Places, places, get in your places**

I just have to act like a jerk and I'll be fine.

**Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.**

Looks are more important than your personality according to my mother, according to my life.

**Everyone thinks that we're perfect**

HA! I wish.

**Please don't let them look through the curtains.**

Please. Please don't let them see.

**Picture, picture, smile for the picture**

I can't keep smiling anymore. I only smile after I make fun of someone else. My mother would be so proud of the monster she's created.

**Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?**

(Mabel's P.O. 12) We're packing our stuff. We're leaving our "home" and making our own futures. For the first time since Mom died, I'm actually happy, and I actually feel like the sweater-loving, happy-go-lucky girl I've created. I've gotta stay strong for Dipper. I've gotta be there for him like he was for me.

**Everyone thinks that we're perfect**

We just have to look like two good little twelve-year-old kids. We just have to fool the people around us.

**Please don't let them look through the curtains.**

Please don't let them look any closer. We almost got caught when a police officer saw one of Dipper's bigger cuts. After inspecting us closely, (and almost giving me a friggin _heart attack_) he simply told us to be more careful and to wash up his cut. Would if we could, officer. Would if we could...

**D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**  
><strong>I see things that nobody else sees.<strong>

(Dipper's P.O.V.) I try to hide things from Mabel. I run faster than I should just so I appear to be okay. My cuts and bruises hurt so much from running by the end of the day that I don't even feel my muscles burn anymore. Maybe I'm somehow getting stronger muscles, but becoming weaker from my injuries. All I know is that stopping means more pain, but I can't go on at times. I have to wait until Mabel is ready to take a break though, so she doesn't get suspicious. She's the only one I can trust, but I don't have the heart to tell her the truth. I'd rather lie than have her trust and for her to be any more worried than usual.

**Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls**

Please... Someone look closer. See the pain behind my eyes. Behind our eyes.

**We'll be a perfect family.**

Never. I already knew it, but the naive part of me was in denial about our terrible lives.

**Places, places, get in your places**

Mabel and I ran away exactly one week, three days, and thirteen hours ago. We used some supplies and just cleaned ourselves up. We're going to Oregon. Mom would tell us about her uncle who lived there. We found his place and that's where we're headed. All we have to do is keep running. Run for cover and hope to god our parents don't find us. We've just gotta run. Run and remember to trust no one.

**Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.**

Pretend to be innocent kids when the police come closer. Do normal kid things. Act natural. Play ball, draw with chalk, play tag (and that was best because we could keep running without raising suspicion).

**Everyone thinks that we're perfect**

Well, we've fooled them so far... And we're so close.

**Please don't let them look through the curtains.**

All we have to do is keep the facade up. They'll never know, and we'll be safe.

**Picture, picture, smile for the picture**

(Mabel's P.O.V.) "Just smile and wave" Dipper would mutter under his breath.

**Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?**

I have to be strong like Dipper. He's running all day and even carrying me some. I have to get stronger, or we might not make it.

**Everyone thinks that we're perfect**

Just two innocent kids running for their lives from a monster of unimaginable horror through the streets.

**Please don't let them look through the curtains.**

There's a sign up ahead that says Mystery Shack. He's our only chance. I just hope he doesn't turn us in. We can tell him the truth when Summer is over.

**D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**  
><strong>I see things that nobody else sees.<strong>

Or so I thought... Gravity Falls, our new home. Forever. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. An old man answered it and began, "Welcome to a world of Mystery! I'm you guide, Stan Pines and I-" Stan paused and eyed us suspiciously, "What're you two scamps doing out here at Midnight?"

"We could ask the same of you, Sir." I said defiantly. I already felt anxious. Not from being here, but from a whole new perspective. I wanted to _impress _him.

"Heh. Touche, kid. Ya know, you remind me of a couple of twins my niece had a few years back. Boy, would I give anything to see them" He said.

_Well this just got a lot easier _I thought.

And so we arrived at Gravity Falls.

**WOW! That escalated quickly! Man, that was some dark stuff! I did NOT plan on writing all of that! Jeez... well I hope you all have a Merry Christmas/ Happy Hanukkah/ Happy Kwanzaa/ Whatever you celebrate, just have fun and be safe ;)**

**Ya know what? Screw it. HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**

**And I'm so sorry that I haven't been working on my other stuff for a while now... **

**MY EXCUSE:**

**LIFE!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**I MADE AN UPSIDE-DOWN CHRISTMAS TREE!**

**HUZZAH!**


End file.
